Pasta's at Hellsing!
by TheBosnianWizard
Summary: What happens when Integra is saved by a mysterious young man and waht happens when this young man takes her to a place full of monsters?


**A.N**

**Epilogue for something which must be done!**

* * *

><p>The moon was high up in the air, the air was cold, the forest was dark and Integra was tied up and tossed into the back of a car.<p>

Now you probably wonder, how the fuck did she got there?

Well, let's say that a few corrupt S.A.S members can do magic and no we aren't talking about Captain Price or Ghost.

Anyways back to the story.

Integra's head was killing her, she couldn't connect with Alucard and she felt warm liquid dripping from her forehead. Great, this was just great and if her mouth wasn't gagged she would've cursed herself for her stupidity.

Suddenly the car's door swung open and she found herself tossed onto the cold ground while she was surrounded by her kidnappers, only 3 S.A.S members with no guns apparently, only their combat knifes.

"So what we do with her?"A man asked.

"Isn't there a bounty on her head?"Another one asked.

"Can we rape her?"

"How the fuck did you even got in the S,A,S?"

"With ease, now on the other hand, why the fuck have we stopped here from all places?IS CREEPY!"

"Oooooh, are you afraid that Boogie Man will rape you?"

Two men burst out laughing while the third started to curse at them. Integra rolled her eyes.

"You can't even kidnap somebody right…"She thought as she watched the trio make fun of each other. Retards, she had enough time to pull her arms free and she could see the distinct light of a pistol shinning into the moonlight in the car. She could do it, all she had to do was to move as silently as possible, she was a Hellsing, no way she was going to die now!

Suddenly huge pain erupted in her palm, it appears that S.A.S troopers have an excellent knife throwing skill. She groaned in pain as she watched the big combat knife that was stuck in her palm, not good.

"I'm not as stupid as you think!"A man said before his combat boot connected with her face making her face the sky. Suddenly the man picked her up and bashed her against the car's hood emptying the air from her lungs.

"I'd say we fuck her!"

"Okay, okay!Jesus if this is what it takes for you to shut the fuck up then okay we fuck her!"The leader said.

Could this get any worse?

She was done for, she stood patiently and waited for her fate, all she could do now was study the beautiful woods in which she was going to lose her virginity. Tall dark trees surrounded by bushes, the sound of a river flowing could be heard nearby, no birds singing which was weird, a pair of two orange disks was staring at the group from behind a tree…

What?

Out of curiosity she looked at that certain tree only to find them gone, great now she was going nuts!

The first one slowly approached her with a smirk as he said:

"Don't worry, I am pretty sure you will enjoy it too so how about you realx and-"

The man's words evolved into a weird noise as he drowned with his own blood. Integra faced the man and saw that now a hatchet was stuck in the man's throat. Blood was spilling everywhere before the man fell on his knees and then flat on his stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"The two shouted as they pulled out their knives. They were shacking from top to bottom and Integra had to admit that she was a bit scared too.

Then a snicker was heard but not an usual insane and demented snicker, it was more like an uncertain one:

"Ha…..Ha…..Ha…."

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"A soldier demanded as he started to walk around the car, knife in hand. He didn't got far because the one who killed his friend grabbed and dragged the soldier into a bush, screams and weird sounds were heard as blood painted the car.

The last one almost cried. He looked around panicked while Integra prayed to all the Gods she knew that this was not a vampire..Suddenly the man almost had a heart attack as he looked at Integra. She adopted a puzzled look before she decided to turn around and there he saw him.

On the hood of the car, right behind her stood squat a young man. His head was covered by a blue hood, his face was covered by a pair of orange protection glasses and a weird bandana like mask which looked like a smile. In his hand was a bloodied hatchet and his clothes and face was covered by blood. The masked figure tilted his head slightly and with a swift motion he jumped over Integra and retrieved his second hatchet from the first dead body before he started to advance towards the last soldier.

The man screamed and started to back away until he realized that he had his knife with him. With all his force he swung the knife at the masked young man who's orange glasses shined into the moonlight. The knife struck him in the shoulder making him stop for a few seconds. He started to chuckle before he grasped the knife and pulled it out, not even winching.

"Ehehehe…N-Nothing h-hurts m-me…"The young man said as he started to adnvace again.

"W..W…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

The masked criminal stopped in front of the man, raised his hatchet high in the air and said:

"H-Hi…..I-I'mT-Toby."

**A.N**

**Someone. Had. To. Do. IT!**

**HELLSING AND CREEPY PASTAS! FUCK YEAAAAAAAA**

**Review, fav, follow and share and have fun\!**


End file.
